militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
510th Fighter Squadron
The 510th Fighter Squadron (510 FS) is part of the 31st Operations Group at Aviano Air Base, Italy. It is a combat-ready F-16CM fighter squadron prepared to deploy and fly combat sorties as tasked by NATO and US combatant commanders. The squadron employs a full range of the latest state-of-the-art precision ordnance.510 FS Fact Sheet Mission The 510 FS performs air and space control and force application roles including counterair, strategic attack, interdiction, combat search and rescue (CSAR), close air support (CAS), and forward air control-airborne (FAC-A) missions. History World War II The 510th Fighter Squadron was originally formed as the 625th Bombardment Squadron (Dive), part of the 405th Bombardment Group, at Drew Field, Florida, in 1943, flying the Douglas A-24 Banshee. On 15 August 1943, the 625th was renamed the 510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron. In late 1943, the squadron moved to Walterboro Army Air Field, South Carolina, and began flying the Bell P-39 Airacobra, and then the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt. In March 1944, the 510th moved to RAF Christchurch, England, and began combat operations. During World War II, the 510th moved to mainland Europe with the advance of Allied troops, flying from Picauville and Saint-Dizier, France, Ophoven, Belgium, and Kitzingen, Germany. The unit was credited with 39 kills. In late 1945, the 510th was inactivated at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. Pacific Air Forces In 1952, the 510th was reactivated at Godman Air Force Base, Kentucky, flying the Republic F-84F Thunderstreak. In April 1953, the squadron relocated to Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, and transitioned to the North American F-100 Super Sabre. In 1959, the 510th moved to Clark Air Base, Philippines and in 1964, to England Air Force Base, Louisiana. At the start of the Vietnam War, the 510th established a new home at Bien Hoa Air Base, South Vietnam. The 510th flew over 27,200 combat missions in Southeast Asia. In 1969, the unit again inactivated. United States Air Forces in Europe In 1979, the 510th reactivated at RAF Bentwaters, England, and began receiving the Fairchild A-10 Thunderbolt II. In 1991, the 510th deployed to Incirlik Air Base, Turkey, in support of Operation Desert Storm and Operation Provide Comfort. In 1993, the 510th relocated to Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany. During 1993 and 1994, the 510th flew more than 1,700 combat sorties from Aviano Air Base, Italy, in support of Operation Deny Flight. In the skies over Bosnia and Herzegovina, the squadron became the "BOSNIA BUZZARDS". The 510th was inactivated in April 1994 and reactivated at Aviano Air Base, Italy on 1 July 1994 as the 510th Fighter Squadron absorbing the F-16 Fighting Falcon aircraft and equipment of the inactivated 512th Fighter Squadron, which had been inactivated at Ramstein AB, Germany when the 86th FW became an airlift wing (86th AW). At Aviano, the squadron returned to its previous mission as an operational combat fighter squadron. The 510th, during Operation Deliberate Force, was the first F-16 Block 40 squadron to drop a laser-guided bomb. The 510th led the Tactical Air Forces with the first combat use of Night Vision Goggles in an F-16 during Operation Deliberate Guard. The 510th led the way by being one of the first F-16 units to become Forward Air Controllers (FAC-A), and were the first to employ as FAC-A's in combat in the F-16. In October 1998, the squadron deployed with the F-16 to Incirlik Air Base, Turkey for the first time to fly in support of Operation Northern Watch. In Operation Allied Force, the Air War over Serbia, the 510th flew more combat missions than any other F-16 squadron. Subsequently the "BALKAN BUZZARDS" the squadron has expanded into an Expeditionary Air Force, and were the first Aviano fighter squadron to deploy to Operation Southern Watch in June 2000. During those deployments the "FIGHTIN' BUZZARDS" engaged in combat operations over Iraq in both surface attack and combat search and rescue (CSAR). From September to December 2002, the Buzzards returned to Operation Southern Watch and dropped 136,508 pounds of ordnance over Iraq to include the first GBU-31A JDAM in F-16CG combat history. Lineage * Constituted 625th Bombardment Squadron (Dive) on 4 February 1943 : Activated on 1 March 1943 : Redesignated: 510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 10 August 1943 : Redesignated: 510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron, Single Engine, on 20 August 1943 : Redesignated: 510th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine, on 30 May 1944 : Inactivated on 27 October 1945 * Redesignated 510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 15 October 1952 : Activated on 1 December 1952 : Inactivated on 1 July 1958 * Redesignated 510th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 11 March 1959 : Activated on 9 April 1959 and assumed the personnel and equipment of the 72d Tactical Fighter Squadron : Inactivated on 15 November 1969 * Activated on 1 October 1978 : Inactivated on 1 February 1994 * Redesignated 510th Fighter Squadron on 23 March 1994 : Activated on 1 July 1994. * Designated as: 510th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron and placed in provisional status when deployed to United States Air Forces Central as part of the Global War on Terrorism after 11 September 2001. Assignments *405th Fighter Group (1943–1945) *405th Fighter-Bomber Wing (1952–1958) *405th Fighter Wing (1959–1964) **Attached: Joint Task Force 116 (16 May – 8 June 1962) *3d Tactical Fighter Wing (1964–1969) **Attached: 405th Fighter Wing (c. 8 May – 17 August 1965) *81st Tactical Fighter Wing (1978–1992) *52d Fighter Wing (1994 - 1994) *31st Fighter Wing (1994 – present) Stations *Drew Field, Florida, 1 March 1943 (1943) *Walterboro Army Airfield, South Carolina, 13 September 1943 – 14 February 1944 *RAF Christchurch (AAF-416), England, 6 March – 22 June 1944 *Picauville Airfield, (A-8) France, 30 June 1944 *Saint-Dizier Airfield (A-64), France, 11 September 1944 * Ophoven Airfield (Y-32), Belgium, 6 February 1945 *Kitzingen Army Airfield (R-6), Germany, 23 April 1945 *AAF Station Straubing, Germany, 14 May – 2 July 1945 *Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 25–27 October 1945 *Godman Air Force Base, Kentucky, 1 December 1952 *Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, 17 April 1953 – 1 July 1958 *Clark Air Base, Luzon, 9 April 1959 – 14 March 1964 : Deployed to: Chai-Yi Air Base, Taiwan (1–8 July, 2–12 November 1959) : Deployed to: Don Muang Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand, 16 April 1961 – 31 December 1961 : Deployed to:Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (11 May – 8 June 1962) *England Air Force Base, Louisiana, 16 March 1964 – 7 November 1965 : Deployed to: Clark Air Base, Philippines (8 May – 20 August 1965) *Bien Hoa Air Base, South Vietnam, 8 November 1965 – 15 November 1969 *RAF Bentwaters, England, 1 October 1978 *Spangdahlem Air Base, West Germany, 4 January 1993 – 1 February 1994 *Aviano Air Base, Italy, 1 July 1994 – present Aircraft *A-24 Banshee (1943) *P-39 Airacobra (1943) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1943–1945) *F-84F Thunderstreak (1953–1956) *F-100 Super Sabre (1959–1969) *A-10 Thunderbolt II (1979–1994) *F-16 Fighting Falcon (1994 – present) Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Desert Storm *Operation Provide Comfort *Operation Deny Flight *Operation Deliberate Force *Operation Deliberate Guard *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Northern Watch AFHRA 510 FS Page Emblems File:510th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron Patch.png|510th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron File:510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron - Emblem.png|USAF 510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron File:510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron - World War II Emblem.png|510th Fighter-Bomber Squadron - World War II References *510th Fighter Squadron History *510th Fighter Squadron Fact Sheet * 510th Fighter Squadron External links 510